Emmett and MrTux
by rainystorms
Summary: Emmett has a plan for a new friend. After calling and annoying family in Alaska Kate finaly breaks down and sends him a penguin. Lets just say he gets in a mess of trouble. first crazy Emmett fic please review.


**Hi ok so this is my first crazy Emmett story so try and be nice. Im horrible at editing myself so please forgive me.**

**So here it is hope you enjoy and please review. :)**

* * *

"Emmett! What the Hell were you thinking?"

The whole house could hear it and not just the vampires. Bella who was on the outside with Edward could hear it too. They were all a little shocked.

Emmett was scared. He had finally done it. He made Esme angry. You see his mother never got angry at his mischief. She scolded him for doing idiotic thing but mostly found them amusing. Not today. No she had just broken her biggest rule she had cursed. Emmett was in deep shit.

Not two seconds after she had said that Edward Bella Rosalie and Carlisle had joined them in the kitchen Jasper and Alice had gone on vacation and even Alice would probably not have seen this coming. When they entered the kitchen their eyes were not trained on Emmett and Esme but on the small black and white bird and the huge mess. The small penguin had obviously gotten into Esme blue print sketch books and then knocked over Bella's pitcher of lemonade making the paper wet and gooey.

"Emmett why in the world would you buy a penguin and let it loose in the house?" Esme asked calming down slightly she had worked very hard on those print and was not looking forward to redoing them even at vampire speed.

"I though you or one of the girl would like it as a pet" he answered as honestly as he could ……. Well as honestly as he could with out getting in more trouble. His original plan was to bite it and make it a vampire penguin. Their were no rules that he knew of that said he couldn't. After hearing this thought Edward laughed and pulled Bella out of the room leaving this issue to Carlisle Rosalie and Esme.

"Emmett that is very sweet of you but honestly did you think about it at all?"

"Nope." he though his plan for a vampire penguin was brilliant.

Esme sighed "I though so……Next time you want to do something like this please think about your family and how it will affect them first."

"Alright" After that Esme and Carlisle left the kitchen leaving him there with Rosalie who just stood there and looked at him like he was crazy

"I'll do better next time, promise." Rosalie just looked at him and walked out.

He would do better next time. Next time he would bite the penguin first and then let it loose in the house. That was much more funny. Until then he had to find a way to clean up the mess and make it up to his mother. That's when the penguin knocked over another book.

"Well little buddy looks like your gonna be here and alive a little longer so you should have a name …..oh I know Mr. Tux!

Later on after being entertained by the penguin's walking for almost five hours straight Emmett came up with another idea. He took Mr. Tux out to the garage and hide in the back of his jeep. He knew that today was the day Rosalie was going to tune up all the cars. He held the penguin down as Rose walked into the garage and up to the jeep. As she grabbed the last of the tools she needed he sprang out at her with the penguin. Rose was startled but more annoyed at her husband than anything.

"I love you very much." she said calmly as she could. "Now get the Hell out of my garage!"

Emmett walked out with Mr. tux looking for someone else to mess with that's when he found Bella sitting on the couch be her self watching a movie. Edward had gone to hunt leaving Bella with the rest of his family. Emmett suddenly had an idea. Being as quiet as possible he snuck closer to Bella until he was just across the room from her.

"Flightless bird!!!!!" Emmett screamed and tossed Mr. Tux in to the air and he landed in to Bella lap startling her. Mr. Tux waddled off of Bella's lap unharmed but looking annoyed.

"Why would you do that? Where in the world did you get a penguin anyways"

"Tanya's sister Kate sent him to me his name is Mr. Tux."

"Why would she send you a penguin?

"I asked her to. Duh. And she thought it would be funny."

At that moment Carlisle walked into the room. He looked at Emmett and said very calmly "We need to talk about the penguin." Yep Emmett was in deep trouble Carlisle had seen what had happened to his office. You see earlier that day when Carlisle was at the hospital Emmett decided to wrap Mr. Tux up like a mummy. Turns out penguins don't like that very much and I has caused a mess of ace bandages and tape all over the office.

"Son, You need to send Mr. Tux back to Kate"

"But"

"No buts about it you will send him back to Kate"

"Fine"

There was laughter coming from the garage. Rosalie was so happy to see the little bird go home but Emmett had other plans.

* * *

**So what do you thinkso far. Dont worry this will be a short story.**

**NO PENGUINS WERE HARMED IN THE WRITTING OF THIS STORY.**

**review please**


End file.
